Come on, Kid
by IceWarrior13
Summary: My take on how Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan met, and their view on RWBY.
1. Prologue

A young man around the age of fifteen strolled down the sidewalk with a cane, looking up to no good. One green eye that was visible (the other hidden by flaming orange bangs) scanned everything, as if he was searching for something but had no idea what it was just yet. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and feather, along with a red-lined white suit with rounded sleeves, a small gray scarf, black gloves, long black pants, and black shoes. As the teenager continued walking, a small hand grabbed his white coat and tugged.

"Huh?" The boy looked back to see the most peculiar little girl he'd ever seen. The girl had multi-colored eyes, one brown and one pink, with her hair in a mixture of brown, pink, and white. The ten year-old wore a tattered pink dress and black shoes, and the puppy-dog eyes she was employing were phenomenal. The boy sighed, knowing what she wanted and not being able to stand those eyes... "Fine." The boy held out a few lien. "Here." The girl beamed and took the lien, nodding her head in thanks before skipping off. "Cute kid..." The boy continued, then performed a 180° spin when he noticed two cops on the street corner. Too late...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A policeman yelled, and the boy sighed. Fantastic. The young man began running, ducking into an alleyway as the policemen gave chase, none of them noticing the multi-colored eyes that observed... Finally cornered, the teen looked back at the two policemen, chuckling.

"Good evening, officers! How can I help you?"

"Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest for theft." A policeman stated, raising his gun. "Will you come quietly?" Roman considered it for a moment, then shrugged and smirked.

"Nah." Roman lifted his cane up and fired, revealing that the cane was a weapon. The policemen dodged the red blast, only for Roman to slam his cane down on one of their heads. As the first cop crumbled, the second fired at Roman, the thief dodging as the policeman pulled out his radio. Just before he could call for backup, a frying pan hit him over the head. Roman watched as the cop collapsed, the multicolored little girl from earlier standing behind him, seeming just as surprised as the wanted thief. She dropped the blunt, rusty weapon. "Hello, again." The girl smiled, then picked up the police radio and threw it to Roman. "Think it'll come in handy?" The girl nodded. "Well... I guess this is where we part ways." The little girl frowned slightly, sighing, then nodded. "Thanks, kid!" Roman began walking off, then paused and looked back. "Um... Want me to make sure you get home alright, kiddo?" The little girl gesture to the alleyway, then let her arms drop abruptly to her sides.

' _What home?_ '

"Oh..." Roman realized. "And, your parents?" The girl looked down. Roman sighed, looking up with a small smile and shaking his head. "I'm SO gonna regret this... Come on, kid." The girl looked up, eyebrow raised. "You want to live a little or what?" The girl slowly smiled and skipped over, falling into step next to Roman. "The name's Roman, Roman Torchwick. How about you, kid?" The girl grabbed a stick from a dumpster and wrote a name in the dirt.

' ** _Neopolitan._** '

"Like the ice-cream?" Roman asked. The girl shrugged. "I'm gonna call you _Neo_ for short, 'kay?" The girl nodded, smiling brightly. "This might just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Little Sociopath (Roman)

Okay, so I invited a conniving little psychopath to stay with me. Those damn eyes...

"Well..." I gestured to the small apartment I lived in. "It's not much, but it's home." Neo beamed, which surprised me. The place was a tiny wreck, and the kid acted like it was Christmas. What had her life been like?

' _Are you sure I can stay?_ ' Neo looked at me with a reproachful gaze. I crossed my arms, smiling.

"Hey, I owe you one." I assured her. "And you're not that bad." Neo smiled, sitting on the couch. Despite living on the street, she sat with the grace of an heiress, one leg crossed over the other. Then, Neo looked at me curiously.

' _Wait... How do you know what I'm thinking?_ '

"Huh... I don't know. I guess that when you're in my line of work, you have to be able to read people."

' _Oh._ '

"So, Neo! We should probably get you cleaned up, get you some new clothes, and give you the real-kid experience. Tell me..." I couldn't help it! "Favorite ice-cream flavor?" Neo gave me a look, but I couldn't read it that well. Getting an idea, I took a notebook and handed it to her. "I assume that you can read and write?" Neo nodded and wrote a message. Damn, that kid had neat writing...

' ** _I grew up on the streets. There really isn't ice-cream, there._** '

"Oh..." I nodded. "Well, you're going to try every kind of ice-cream and candy in Remnant if it kills me."

' ** _Why is it such a big deal?_** '

"Hey, if we're gonna be partners, I'll have to take care of you. Kids are a lot happier when they're clean and well-fed, and despite my dark sense of humor, even I hate the sight of depressed kids. I'm not having you moping around my apartment, young lady."

' _Young lady **? I'm only a few years younger than you... Wait, how do you even have an apartment?**_ '

"Fake ID and a few lien slipped to the landlord." I replied. Neo looked up and beamed.

' _Nice._ ' Okay, this kid was awesome. Not only was she perfect at mooching lien off suckers (including me, say nothing), but she fully endorsed all of my methods. This would be fun...

"Well, kid..." I held out a load of lien. "The master shall teach you how to fashion."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few hours later, Neo'd gotten cleaned up, and we'd started going around in search of clothing. I only gave her two rules: she'd have to be able to run in her outfit, and she'd have to look cool. Six stores later, I waited in the apartment as Neo changed into her new clothes.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" Then, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back to see... "Well, you clean up well, kid."

' _Duh._ ' Neo smirked, placing a hand on her hip. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. I nodded in approval.

"Well, now that you look good, it's time to learn how to fight good... No offense, you were great in the alley, but there won't always be a convenient frying pan lying around every time I need you to pull a Deus Ex Machina. You need to unlock your aura, find your semblance, learn how to fight, and get a weapon."

' _You're seriously trusting me with a sharp or fireable object?_ '

"Pretty much."

' _Okay... You were right._ ' Neo smiled. ' _We're going to get along quite well._ ' I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Remind me: who's the leader in this little gang?"

' _Why do we need a leader?_ ' Neo held out her hand. I looked at the ten year-old, my respect for her and astonishment growing with each passing moment. I smiled and shook her hand.

"It's settled then, kid..." I smirked. "Partners."


	3. My First Ice-Cream & Pick-Pocket (Neo)

A month after I had met Roman, we'd settled into a routine.

When we woke up in the morning, we'd eat breakfast, get showers, and get changed. Roman was kind enough to let me have the bathroom first. After that, we'd walk around town and look for dopey people to pickpocket.

Roman just had a few rules: no robbing kids, no robbing people who have their kids with them (unless the parents are assholes, then go right on ahead (the kids might even help)), no robbing visibly-poor people, and always go for the rich bastards who look like they have sticks up their asses.

Simple!

"Now, the key is to find someone completely oblivious." Roman told me as we watched the masses move past our alleyway. Roman examined everyone, then noticed a man in a suit with a briefcase talking on his scroll. "Watch and learn." I watched as Roman carefully snuck out, took the man's wallet (without him seeing or feeling a thing), and snuck back. I gave a few silent claps.

' _Nice._ ' I smiled. Roman gave a small bow, smirking.

"Thank you, m'lady. Now, you go and give it a try."

' _But-_ '

"Neopolitan, are you afraid?"

' _No!_ '

"Then, prove it." Roman pointed to a man with a gold pocket-watch, smiling deviously. "That one."

My eyes widened, then I took a deep breath and crept out. I blended into the crowd, walked behind my target for a little while, then got the courage to reach out and grab the watch.

The issue was that the watch was on a chain on the man's belt, so I delicately reached over and removed it from the hook, smiling as I sighed in relief. Then, I ducked into an alleyway.

Roman was there, smiling as he crossed his arms. I skipped over, twirling the watch on its chain before handing it to him, beaming.

' _How'd I do?_ '

"You did great, Neo!" Roman congratulated me, ruffling my hair. I silently giggled, then...

"Hey, I've been robbed!"

"Run!" Roman grabbed my hand, both of us running off as some policemen started searching for the mystery-thief. "I know a place where we can hide!"

 ** _/\_**

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms and I gazed at Roman.

' _Your idea of a hiding place is an ice-cream parlor?_ '

"Hey, I made a promise. Candy, junk-food, **ice-cream** : you get to try them all. And the first ice-cream flavor on the list..." Roman smiled deviously as the waitress walked over and set our ice-cream down in front of us. "Neapolitan."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I blinked a few times as I stared down at the ice-cream. I had never tried ice-cream before, and all I knew about it was that it was cold and delicious.

The ice-cream that had been placed in front of me was brown, pink, and white, and it was topped in some sort of brown sauce, white stuff, and a cherry (that was the only thing that I recognized, and only from some empty jars I found while digging through garbage for food). I slowly picked up a spoon and decided to try the pink, first.

I got some pink and some of the white-stuff on my spoon, then I slowly put the spoon in my mouth. My eyes widened, and Roman laughed.

' _It's like looking into the face of God..._ '

"And that's only the strawberry! Try the chocolate and the vanilla!"

' _I will never doubt you, again..._ '

"We both know that's a lie."

' _True... Ice-cream time!_ ' I tried the vanilla, then the chocolate. Delicious! Then, I started digging into the ice-cream.

"Careful." Roman warned. "I don't want you getting a-" A pang of pain shot through my skull, and I gripped the sides of my head. "Brain-freeze... Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but put your thumb on the roof of your mouth. It'll help."

 _'O-okay..._ ' I obeyed, the roof of my mouth warming and the pain subsiding. Roman smiled, eating his own ice-cream and looking up at me.

"You're welcome."

' _Don't get cocky, partner._ '

"Too late."

' _You're the worst._ '

"Aw, Neo! That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me... Well, thought to me."

' _Jerk._ '

"Kid."

 _'Asshole._ '

"Psycho."

' _Jackass._ '

"Bitch."

Both of us stuck our tongues out at each other, then laughed (well, I laughed silently, but you get the idea) and got back to work on our ice-cream.

 ** _YES! NEO HAS HAD ICE-CREAM! FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
